Super Saiyan Rivalz
by darkultrasupersaiyan3
Summary: When Vegeta comes back to Earth, he vows revenge on Goku, and reaches USSJ much earlier than in the series. Will start from when Vegeta becomes a super saiyan while training in space.
1. Prologue

A golden haired Vegeta took a heavy sigh as he powered down the Gravity machine on the ship he'd stolen from the blue haired woman on Earth. He'd been in Super Saiyan form for a few days after quickly realizing that the form drained his body from all the power it was producing. He relaxed his ki without dropping from dropping from Super Saiyan, so his body would be used to it. His hair now went from gold to a whitish-blonde.

Most of the past three days had cosnsited of nothing but training. He occasionally stopped to get a nap or a quick meal, but other than that, he could be found training in the gravity chamber of the ship, practicing difficult Katas he had learned from his childhood on his home planet and from his early adult-hood with Frieza. All of the hatred he had built inside him is what pushed him. His hatred toward Kakarotto. His hatred toward Frieza.

His hatred toward himself.

And that is what caused him to transform. After the initial transformation took place, he realized it was his hatred that made him transform and reach unbelievable levels of power. So he decided to embrace his hatred and let it drive him since then and it was all directed toward one person, Kakarotto.

His blood boiled every time he repeated that name in his head.

It was amazing to him how just by saying one name in his head could make him burn with rage and hatred. He knewevery time he heard it, his hatred for the Earth-raised Saiyan continued to grow.

Kakarotto.

A vein popped out on his forehead, and a familiar feeling began to build inside of him. His blonde hair began to flash gold again.

Kakarotto.

Veins began to show on his arm. His hair stopped flashing and became gold once again. A flowing aura of golden energy appeared all around him.

KAKAROTTO.

The voice inside his head screamed and thats when something inside Vegeta snapped. He went into a blind rage and on pure instinct he began to power up as the ship began to shake.

"KAKAROTTO! YOU HAVE HUMILIATED ME TIME AND TIME AGAIN, WELL NO MORE!" Vegeta screamed as his power continued to grow."NO MOOOORRRRRE!"

As he finished screaming that there was a brilliant flash of light and ship shook violently from the raw power it was enduring. The light soon died down and there stood Vegeta, with a violent golden aura flaring around him. His muscles had grown significantly and his spiky, golden hair became spikier and more defined. He'd had also grown an inch or two. Tiny pieces of metal and plaster were going to fall on him but they did not reach him as they fell into and some were floating around him and some were reduced to ashes and nothingness.

Vegeta was breathing heavily as hecalmed down considerably, as did his violently flaring aura. He looked down and examined his body and smirked at the power flowing through him.

He was Super Vegeta.

((On Earth with Goku.))

Goku floated in midair in Super Saiyan form, smirking as he looked up at the sky. He could sense an enormous power and he knew it was Vegeta. He couldalso feel the the hatred towards him radiating off it as well. He could feel the power approaching fast and took a wild guess that it would be arriving in about two days.

"Well, Vegeta it seems you have become a Super Saiyan and a level beyond for that matter. Its seems your power has far exceeded mine and you're coming here to Earth thinking I can't stop you. But if you think for one second i'm going to let you or those androids take over this planet, YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN!"Goku said toward the direction he sensed the power coming from.

"I definitely need more time. And Gohan needs to become a Super Saiyan if we are going to stand a chance."Goku said and thought for a moment. Then it hit him harder then even Frieza ever could.

He put his fingers to his forehead and and his hair turned black and fell to its normal, wild state. He concentrated his energy to where his son and piccolo were about 500 miles away.

What does Goku have in mind? Duh, I think we all know. Please Review


	2. Chapter 1

Well I didn't get any reviews for my first chapter but an author will keepgoing...

Vegeta sighed as he reminisced on that day. That black day for the Saiyan Prince. The day that his honor was stolen and he was humiliated by that low class scum.

-Flashback-

"What? I'm alive!"Vegeta says to himself after rising through the dirt that his body was buried in."And I feel so much stronger. Itruly have become a super saiyan now!" Vegeta's hope and pride were momentarily risen, only to dropashe sawa golden and purple lightracing across the sky, both of them clashing together ocassionally.

"What? Is that...No!It couldn't be...Kakarot, A Super Saiyan. I refuse to believe it! It is my birth right. I am a super elite. The power that the ultimate disgrace in the Saiyan race is wielding is supposed to be mine!" Vegeta says, feeling hatred begin to build towards his fellow saiyan."No It can't be. I have to see for myself."The Saiyan prince says just as he takes off into the dark sky of the soon-to-be destroyed planet.

Vegeta lets out a growl as he tries to catch up to the two huge powers going full speed, the purple aura seeming to be more interested in running away than fighting, while the powerful golden blur is chasing after it, occasionally getting ahead and and clashing with the purple power, without deterring their course in the slightest.

Finally in one more clash of the golden and purpleauras, the golden power knocks the purple one to the ground, making a huge crater, and the purple light fades. But sure enough, a few seconds later Vegeta sees a figure float slowly up into the air. The figure has completely white skin with a circular purple spot onhis head.Thismysterious warrior had a disgustingly bulked upper body. Completely unfitting for hisheight. As Vegeta gets closer he sees a long white tail coming from the fighter, the tip appearing to be gone.

"FRIEZA!Yes, good nowI can finally pay the lizard back for what he did to me! He shall know what happens whenyoumess with the Saiyan prince!"Vegeta says flaringa blue aura and speeding uptowardsthe tyrant. But before he can get therea mysterious warrior with whitish blonde hair and a dim golden light emanating from him, appears in front of Frieza. The warrior has has his fist raised ready to deliver some serious pain. He then slams his fist into the Ice-jin's face, no doubt breaking a few bones or two, sending Frieza flying backwards towards Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince had an option. Either move out of the way and let this golden fighter handle it, or get in a good shot on his life-long captive and prove himself dominant.

What do you think he will choose?

Vegeta re-flares his blue aura as he awaits Frieza. He puts both of his hands together and raises them above his head and just as Vegeta was about to deliver his 'death' blow, Friezais all of a sudden hurtling to the ground faster than he could see, with the Golden fighter hovering in front of Vegeta with his foot raised almost above his head, like he had just kicked someone.

Vegeta almosts gasps as he finally gets a good look at the warrior, who was still looking down in the direction that he had kicked the Tyrant. As Vegta had noted before, he had long golden hair that defied gravity and stood straight up. He still had the golden glow surrounding him, and his teeth were gritted. The warrior had a slightly feral look on his face as if he had just enjoyed what he did to Frieza. The fighter then floated up right and what Vegta saw was horrifying. At Least to him.

The warrior had those all to familiar pants and boots. The same pants and boots that he had seen when he went to Earth and fought...

Kakarot.

Goku looked up at the shocked Saiyan Prince, and put on a smirk at the look he was given.

"Vegeta, its good to see that youre alive again. Now if you excuse me, I still have a lizard to kill."Goku says powering up slightly as golden energy surrounded him. Vegeta was being pushed back by the sheer power that he now knew FAR exceeded his own. And all Goku did was flare his aura, He wasnt pushing out anymore energy than he needed. And that made Vegeta furious inside. Although he was still proud that his race was being avenged by a Super Saiyan.

When Vegeta said those last two words in his head his hatred for the Super Saiyan in front of him burned like no other.

"Well,Well,Well, Kakarot."Vegeta says trying to hide his anger and succeeding momentarily."You've done it, haven't you. You became a Super Saiyan. I bet it feels good."Vegeta says with a fake smirk on his face.

The Super Saiyan'sonly reply was a smirk of his own.

The 'happy' Saiyan moment was interrupted with a flash of purple light and water splashing on the two Saiyans bodies as they looked down and could see clear to the dirty ocean's floor where the light was coming from. They see none other than the maniacal Ice-jin, purple aura flared with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry to break your little monkey games."Frieza says in his high-pitched, girly voice." But I still have a meeting with a Dragon about a little something called immortality." With that The tyranny that was called Frieza took off faster than Vegeta could see towards a bulky green dragon in the sky. But Goku could see him perfectly and without saying a word Flew after him and the force of the enegy goku used to pushed off, nearly sent Vegeta falling to the ground.

"What! The dragons here?"Vegeta Exclaims and takes off after the Super Saiyan as fast as he could but the distance between Vegeta and the two most powerful beings that had ever lived grew rapidly. He made it to the dragon and the others and saw a little green man saying something in a language that he did not understand. When he finished saying whatever he said the Dragons eye's glowed a bright red for a brief moment.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED.FAREWELL." With that the dragon dissappeared back into the stones called dragonballs. The balls started rising high into the air but instead of spreading out all over theplanet again, they rose into space and took off towards the planet called Earth.

"DARN IT!" Vegeta and Frieza exclaimed at the same time. Frieza turned and looked slightly surprised to see Vegeta floating there.

"What Vegeta? You must be a ghost!"Frieza said angry that he did not become Immortal. Frieza turned back around and fired a blast at the little Namekian. But bare seconds before the blast hit, the child disappeared.

Vegeta took this as a chance to prove himself and get a good shot in on Frieza, although he doubted it would do much good. But he was a Saiyan and although things lookedpitiful for him he would never give up. His blood wouldn't allow it. His pride wouldn't allow it. HE would'nt allow it.

" If I was ghost Frieza, couldI do this?"Vegeta raises his hand and is about to power up a blast when the next thing he knows, he's on earth, with a bunch of green meen in front of him.

"Darn it Kakarot! You'd better not die because if you do, I'll become a Super Saiyan and wish back, so I can see you die!" Vegeta thinks evilly.

-End Flashback-

Vegeta growls and transforms into a Super Saiyan at the memory. How could such a low level saiyan who only uses his saiyan heritage for his strenghth and nothing else, achieve such power before him. How could he be the first saiyan in 3,000 years, to take his place in the Super Saiyans of legend and do something that he had planned on doing hiswhole life: beating Frieza. And the stupid imbecile didn't even know of the legend until it actually happened to him.

"KAKAROT!"Vegeta screams as his golden aura grows bigger."You willpay."Vegeta says in a eerily calm voice. He didn't want to destroy his ship.

"You will pay."

Vegeta is broken from his thoughts by a beeping from the control panel in the front room.

"Approaching Earth. Landing will commence in two days. Be prepared." the computer stated in a voice exactly like The Blue-haired woman from earth.Vegeta had to admit that the human woman was the smartest person he had ever seen.

"There is no way Kakarot is anywhere near this strong, and in two days, I will takemy rightful place as ruler of the universe."Vegeta says with a maniacal laugh following.

-On Earth-

Goku teleports and just narrowly dodges a ki-blast to the face. He turns and watches as the blast flies for about a mile and then explodes harmlessly in the sky. He turns and what he sees shocks the hell out of him.

His son, Gohan, was floating in the sky, a Super Saiyan.

"Gohan, when did this happen?" Goku asked, still not over his shock.

"Well I dont remember, but a few days ago, me and Mr. Piccolo were sparring and the way he kept beating me, got me angry. I felt likeI wasnt strong enough and that i wouldn't be able to help beat Vegeta and the androids. And I think thats when it happened. I felt a huge power rush over me and then i don't remember anything after that point. But when I came to I was comepletely normal, But Mr. Piccolo was on the ground, unconcious and missing a leg. So I figured thats what it must have been and when he came to, he told me how I transformed and attacked him, and beat him ruthlessly. But I dont feel guilty because I knew he could take. And because i know I can't hold back on those androids or Vegeta." Gohan says dropping his aura but staying transformed.

"Wow Gohan. Now we can really spar. But Thats only just for now as we need to go into the hyperbolic time chamber." Goku says a golden aura surrounding him as he spoke.

"Hyperbolic time chamber." Gohan says confused. A golden Aura suuronds him.(AN- the two saiyans are multitasking and goku has not transformed yet he's in the process but he is not fully concentrated he just has the super saiyan aura as he is concentrated on gohan.)

"Yes, its a room where we can train for a year on the inside, but out here only a day would have passed." With that Goku lets out a feral-like scream and finishes his transformation before the stress built up because the lack of transformation.

"Do you think we need it? I mean there are two Super Saiyans against one. He wouldn't stand a chance." Gohan says with a confident smirk.

"Yes There are two Super Saiyans. But he Can ALSO reach a level beyond that.(AN- not super saiyan 2 yet that will be reached LATER in this fic.USSJ is what im talking about.)He could Crush us like a bug with that kind of power, he stronger than me at the moment." Goku informs his son.

"Okay dad, but right now, lets spar."Gohan says dropping into the demon style that Piccolo taught him.

"Sure son. But first I would like to know how you can control the transformation so quickly? It took me 6 months to do it at will. And Where is Piccolo I sensed his energy here before i IT'ed here."

"THATS BECAUSE I'M BEHIND YOU!"Says a familiar voice. Goku turned around and recieved a blow to the gut from the namek in question, but he was unnaffected. Goku just raises a hands and balsts the Namekian warrior miles away with a "weak" blast.

"Dad. Lets spar first first and ask questions later." With that the young Super Saiyan charged his father.

OKAY. REVIEW PLEASE. NEXT CHAP. WILL CONTAIN THIS EPIC 3-WAY SPAR AND TRAINING IN THE TIME CHAMBER. THE TIME CHAMBER SCENE WILL BE ALOT DIFFERENT, BECAUSE GOHAN IS ALREADY A SUPER SAIYAN SO THEY WILL HAVE TIME TO TRAIN INSTEAD OF ALL THE FOCUS ON SUPER SAIYAN POWERS. OH AND VEGETA WILL ARRIVE NEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
